


Shall We Dance

by melikaioke



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melikaioke/pseuds/melikaioke





	Shall We Dance

Hospital gala’s were not Leanne Rorish’s cup of tea. She would much rather stay at the hospital pulling a double shift, but being the acting Director of the ER she spent less time on the floor and more time in meetings, and at events impressing people. She had tried to get out of the event, telling Ed that she had a previous engagement, but he didn’t take no for an answer. So now she was stuck, in a dress and heels, holding a glass of cheap red wine. 

She had been sat at a table with politicians that supposively put money into the hospital, she did her best to make casual conversation but something told her they weren’t interested in the steps you took to put in a chest tube on a dying patient. Instead they took to talking about how much money they had, and where they could shove it. Deciding that the babble between them was no longer worth trying to be interested in she excused herself from the table. Maybe she could find Jesse, or Dr. Taylor. Any familiar face would do really, she just needed some normal human contact. 

Leanne scanned the room, desperate to either find someone to converse with her make a quick escape. Biting the inside of her cheek she sighed defeatedly. 

Unbeknown to her Ed had been casually watching her throughout the beginning of their evening. He knew she hated these types of events, but he was rather glad he had talked her into coming. Leanne was a beautiful woman, in scrubs, she was drop dead gorgeous when she was dressed up. She had curled her hair and let it hang loose against her shoulders, which by the way were bare, and from afar he could even see the hint of freckles that decorated them. The dark red fabric of her dress contrasting against her light skin, it was indeed hard not to stare. 

He had lost sight of her when he was approached by one of the contributors to the hospital, he put on his act and thanked him for all the money he put into the new equipment for the labor and delivery floor. He made small talk regarding the family of the contributor, and once the elderly man grew tired he wandered off to find his next victim. Ed scanned the room for the familiar form, he quickly found her at her table, leaning back in her chair and completely withdrawn from whatever conversation was taking place. When she got up and made her way around the room he took this as ample opportunity to approach her. 

As he did he felt an unfamiliar nervousness, it was different than it was at the hospital. Usually their conversation were about budgets, and paperwork. But here, their conversation could be about anything they so desired, he could get to know her, more than he did already, or they could simply stand in awkward silence. Clearing his throat as he came up behind her he lightly reached his hand out and brushed it against the back of her arm. 

Ed withdrew as she turned, a small smile coming to his face as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his slacks. 

“You look lost.”

Leanne raised her brow, a small smile tugging at her lips. She shook her head, which caused her loose curls to bounce. 

“Not lost, just..uninterested.”

Ed smirked and nodded, taking his eyes off of her he scanned the room. Mostly politicians adorned the floor, but the occasional board member could be seen through. 

“Yeah...me too.”

Leanne turned to him, a smirk playing at her lips, “Oh...and here I thought these were the highlights of your month.”

He raised his eyebrow, shuffling on his feet. She made him feel like a little kid, which was something he wasn’t quite used too. He knew how to talk to women, he knew how to court them, but Leanne. She was different, she was a wildfire, he never knew how to approach her. Clearing his throat he pulled his hands from his pockets and rubbed them together, licking his lips he looked over at the dance floor,which was slightly crowded. 

“Would you like…”

Leanne turned to him, “Do you want to dance with me?”

He was taken back by her question, a wider smile pulling at his lips. A wildfire indeed. He nodded once and held out his hand for her. She placed her much smaller one in his and he realized that it felt like velvet. He felt a nervousness rise in his belly as he lead her out to the dance floor. The music changed, but kept its slow and soft tempo. 

Ed brought her around to face him, his hand still clasping her’s and his free hand going softly against her lower back. Leanne smiled, and then pressed her lips together as she felt a blush rise. It had been quite some time since someone was close to her like this, it made her nervous, and every once in awhile it made her want to run. But at this particular moment she was quite comfortable, still nervous, but not quite ready to take off. 

They slowly started to sway to the flow of the music, she glanced around the room at the faces that would glance over to them and then look away. She found Jesse’s face who just looked at her with a raised brow, she looked away and down at their feet. She could feel the blush come to her cheeks and she cleared her throat softly. 

“You alright?”

Leanne looked up, her brown eyes shining as she smiled, nodding softly. 

“I’m fine.”

Ed nodded and continued to dance with her, every once in awhile he got a wave of her perfume. It was indeed intoxicating, a small hint of flowers and if he wasn’t mistaken coco bean. He moved his hand slightly, which caused her to hum ever so softly. 

“You look quite beautiful tonight, I just thought you should know that.”

Leanne looked up at him, biting at her bottom lip as she smiled again. 

“Thank you...you aren't looking so bad either.”

He laughed lightly, he knew his next statement would be making a jump. But he knew it would be worth it, regardless he was going to make that jump. 

“Leanne…”

She raised her brow up at him, he took that as his cue to make his step. 

“I rather do like dancing with you.” 

She looked down to hide her blush again, she shook her head lightly and then looked back up at him. Leaning a bit more to him she tilted her head, “I enjoy dancing with you as well…” 

Ed smiled back at her, moving a little more lighter on his feet. Leanne let him lead her around the dance floor most of the night, she wouldn’t mind a few more gala’s throughout the year, if it meant that she had a few more dances like this with Ed.


End file.
